(a) Field of the Invention
The present description relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel and a manufacturing method. More specifically, the present description relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and its manufacturing method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays today. An LCD includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between two panels provided with field-generating electrodes. An LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of incident light. Once the polarization is adjusted, the light is either intercepted by or transmitted through a polarizing film, thereby displaying a desired image.
LCDs are classified into a transmissive LCD, a reflective LCD, and a transflective LCD according to what is used as the light source. The transmissive LCD typically uses a backlight as a light source. The reflective LCD uses external light from the environment as a light source. The transflective LCD is capable of using both a backlight and external light as a light source depending on the circumstances.
For manufacturing a transflective LCD, seven photo-etching processes are required. The seven photo-etching processes include formation of gate lines, a semiconductor layer, data lines, an embossed surface and contact holes of an organic insulating layer, contact holes of a passivation layer, transmission electrodes, and reflection electrode. Due to the required number of steps, manufacturing cost and time are higher compared to those of a transparent LCD using four or five photo-etching processes. A more efficient method of manufacturing transflective LCDs is desired.